Family Business
by luvor20013
Summary: Grace was meant to have their child, but a powder trick gave it to Thomas Shelby instead. This exchange can't be good for business. Mpreg. Non-slash.
1. Chapter 1 - The Powder Trick

Two fingers chopsticked a cigarette to a flame. A puff of exhaled smoke faded an unknown person into view, a woman in a black veil. She spoke something softly in his first language.

"Can I help you?" he said from a distance as took another drag from his cigarette watching her. She reached for something hidden in her veil. His coat flicked back ready to unholster a gun. However, she retrieved a leather pouch. The cigarette tucked itself away in his lips.

"Who are you?" he said this time in Romani. The woman put her right hand in the bag pulling out a red dust, which she quickly blew in his face. It stung his eyes. His gun whipped into view, but she was no where to be seen as the red dust dissolved in the air. The cigarette had fallen from his mouth. For the first time in a long time, Thomas Shelby was uncertain.


	2. Blanket of Darkness

Grace waited for her new fiancé at his residence. She left her previous husband in a nasty divorce. Thomas opened the door. "Hello hello," he greeted her happily. He came up from behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, his arms caressing the small bump resting at her hips. "You're home late," she said.

"We got held up in London for a bit. Nothing to worry about," he reassured her. Turning around to face him, she noticed some red soot on his nose. "Tommy, your eyes are red," she said worried. "Are they?" he said going over to a mirror to investigate. "Did something happen in London?" she asked. He sighed while looking in the mirror. "Grace, there's nothing to worry about. Nothing happened, just business," he said coming back to hold her again. "You never tell me what the business is," she replied, "I thought you were trying to become legal."

"We are, it just takes time, and loose ends that need tying," he said. "What loose ends?" she asked. Tommy paused. "Grace, the less you know, the better. You are going to marry a gangster. What did you expect?" he said. She held his embrace. "We'll talk more in the morning, aye?" he said softly. "Alright," she said. They got ready for bed. Darkness blanketed them.

* * *

The sound of familiar shovels mixed with an unfamiliar scream woke Thomas. Grace was in distress. He rushed to find a light source.

"Grace! What is it?! What's wrong?!" he asked frantic.

"I think it's the baby!" she panicked. Her hand was on her stomach. Pain etched all over her face. Thomas pulled back the covers to find red in the bed. A remnant feeling of fear pricked at his heart.

"We need to get you to a doctor," he said as he practically scooped her up. Thomas started the car, drove her to the nearest hospital, and waited. He would have prayed if he could, but instead, he hoped.


	3. A Smile Lost

"Alright, we have called this family meeting to discuss business," said Arthur to the room. Morning light shined through the windows of their establishment, but none of it spared a beam to warm Tommy. The smile that had found its way to his face since Grace returned, lost itself again.

"Thanks to Tommy, we have found a way to sabotage Sabini and become 100% legal by the end of this year," stated Arthur. The room seemed like it would burst into cheer.

"Hold on, don't pop the champagne just yet," Arthur interrupted, "there is a more pressing matter to discuss, which is why only family is 'ere." The room settled again. A strange spell of nausea fell over Tommy. Arthur paced the room.

"Despite our best efforts to crush one business, our business has lost control. People are taking advantage of our name. Private information about our company has been leaked. And, some of our merchandise is being stolen and sold from under our very noses. If we are to take London, we need to secure our own first."

"Agreed," said Aunt Polly, "so, what do you propose?"

"Tommy, you want to tell them?" Arthur asked. The nausea only increased.

"Yes, um, we need to filter our own people first," he said.

"And why is that?" Aunt Polly said pointedly. Nausea gripped him strongly.

"Because … it is clear that Sabini has more information on us then we would like … and the only conclusion for that is …" he waited, hoping the sickness would pass," spies … his people, have to be on the inside," he concluded.

Polly looked horrified. Strange looks were shared unanimously.

"It's settled then, right? We will proceed with screenings over the entire company," said Polly.

"And what about the lack of order? Some parts of the company are a mess," stated John. Their conversation faded as Tommy left the room. Sickness forced his hand. He threw up in the nearest washroom before walking outside for some fresh air. Tommy wanted to light a cigarette, but his stomach would not agree. He closed his eyes, nearly praying for it to pass. Another wave hit him, only this time with a friend. A mysterious cloth sack found its way around his head. **It did not cure what ailed him.**


	4. Relocation

Thomas Shelby was taken to an unknown cell by a group of men. He could only assume they belong to Sabini. What they wanted from him he was not entirely sure. They hit him a few times so that his final destination stayed an enigma. And yet, the weirdest sensation he received was not their strikes, but a pressure in his untouched abdomen. It pushed the waist line of his pants outward. The feeling was similar to a large meal tightened like a tight drum. Thomas thought it was just swelling from a punch, but one never landed there. The men forced him in a chair with his hands tied behind his back. One of the them pulled the sack off his face. Blood ran down his nose and brow. The pressure in his abdomen continued. Thomas calmed his breathing. Then, Sabini walked through his henchmen as if parting the red sea. Whipping out a handkerchief, he wiped the blood from Tommy's face.

"I told them not to make a mess. Good employees, so hard to come by these days. Am I right," Sabini whispered close to Tommy's face.

"What do you want?" Tommy asked. He was almost certain the beating would continue.

"What do I want! Why, I just came to say hello. I mean, it was you who came to say hello in my town uninvited. So I thought, why not return the kind gesture," he lisped. Sabini walked slowly around the room.

"Then, why haven't you killed me yet?" Tommy replied calmly.

"I think we both know by now that, that's no fun. You see, we both know that, you don't seem to care about _your_ life. And let's face it, you are far more valuable alive right now then dead. By the way, how's the baby?" said the Italian smugly. Tommy's eyes widen. He was more pissed, than shocked by the discovery.

"So, that was you?" Thomas accused.

"What was me?" replied Sabini slyly.

"You have resorted to killing unborn children," said Thomas clearly. Fury grew in his throat by the second. Sabini gave one of his henchmen a small nod, and Tommy was slapped across the face.

"That's a pretty harsh accusation," noted the Italian.

"Well, you are a pretty harsh man," said Thomas cooly. He recovered well from the strike. Sabini came closer to him.

"Killing the unborn, now that's a bit nonsensical. They haven't done anything wrong, yet. Relocating them, however, is a bit more fun," he said through a smile. Thomas didn't understand.

"You can thank your fellow fucking gypsies for that," Sabini remarked as he lightly padded Tommy's newly tightened middle. He could tell that he left Thomas in a very dark and confused state.

"Now I wish I had a fucking photo of that face! I would hang it above my bed so that I may cum well after a good fuck," Sabini laughed. Rage took hold of Thomas.

"Take him to a place where he might understand," Sabini ordered.


	5. A Doctor's Job

They dumped Thomas at the hospital where he and Grace had arrived last night. Blood still dripped from his face, but that was his least concern. He went inside before anyone else could spot him. He rushed to a washroom and locked the door behind him. Tenderly, he examined his middle. It was larger. Surprisingly, there was no pain except for the discomfort the small waistline of his trousers gave. He unbuttoned the top button that wanted to give. The small dome graciously took the added room. When his palm lightly grazed it, it was hard to the touch. Mixed emotions of panic and terror lit Thomas's face.

"This can't be … " he whispered. He tried to re-button his trousers but to no success, so he did his best to cover himself with his coat. Luckily, his belly was small enough.

"Nurse! Nurse!" he shouted

"Mr. Shelby! I didn't think you would be back so soon …" said a doctor behind him. Tommy whipped around.

"I need you to examine me!" Tommy ordered. The doctor looked skeptical.

"Did you get into another fight Mr. Shelby?" he asked pointing at the crusted blood lingering on Tommy's face.

"What, no … I just need you to examine me," Tommy said anxiously.

"Mr. Shelby, I know you are going through a difficult time, but …" Tommy interrupted the doctor with a swift grab of his collar and high shove against the wall.

"I don't care what ADVICE you could POSSIBLY have for me right now, but what you will do, is your JOB," he hissed. The doctor simply nodded in response and led him to a vacant room.

"Well then … what ah … what seems to be the problem?" the doctor asked timidly. Tommy sat on the table and gingerly pulled off his coat. The small dome that now occupied his hips was still in effect.

"I need you to do what you did for Grace," Tommy said, "on me."


	6. Reminiscing Old Wounds

The battlefield reenacted itself around him as he walked toward the Garrison. Normal, everyday sounds were muffled by fake booms and whizzes of war. Shovels pounded harder than ever. Time moved slowly. People on the streets walked past him in a blur. "Tommy! Tommy!" called a distant voice. A pat on the shoulder sprang him back to reality.

"Tommy! We've been looking all over for ya! Where have you been?" said Arthur, "You've been gone for hours!" Arthur noticed the blood on his face. "What happened?" he asked in a lower more serious tone.

"Nothing, just business. It's taken care of," Tommy said quickly. They entered the Garrison. Tommy pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face.

"What kind of business?" demanded Arthur.

"Our kind of business, Arthur," Tommy said dryly. His buttoned coat shielded some of that business. His callous demeanor tried to hide everything else. Arthur followed him out the back toward his office.

"You want to share? Course not. Well, I hope you have a plan for all this. You missed half of our meeting," berated Arthur.

"It was nothing that I didn't already know," Thomas stated shrewdly. The newly made tightness around his middle irritated him even more than Arthur. So, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey from his desk and poured a glass.

"Yeah, because Thomas fucking Shelby knows everything," said Arthur. He went for the door. "I hope you have a plan for this," Arthur declared as he left. Thomas put his head in his hands contemplating the clash of recent events. Then, he straightened himself. His hand hovered over his coat button. Eyes closed, he opened the coat slowly, hoping the secret underneath had magically gone away just as it had arrived. He peered down to find his shirt and pants still pushed out by the small orb resting on his hips. Thomas let out a trembling sigh. "You and me both," he whispered to himself as if Arthur was still in the room. "You and me both."


	7. Not Today

Grace hadn't moved from the bed much all day. Ada gave her company and food. Thomas had asked her to watch over Grace while he worked. She wasn't completely in everyone's good graces yet, but Ada wasn't going to take advantage of her current misfortune with spite, especially since her brother asking for help came as a rarity. Ada practically had to force Grace to eat and remind her when to breathe. She felt sorry for her. It was nearly midnight by the time Thomas returned. Then, the door opened.

"I didn't realize you had 24 hour work shifts," Ada whispered angrily to her brother.

"Ada, look, I'm sorry you had to stay here for so long …"

"That's not what upsets me. She needs you right now, Thomas. I can only do so much," she spat back at him.

"Right, can you give us some privacy?" he kindly asked his sister. Ada nodded and went into the living room. Thomas found Grace lying in the bed.

"Grace …" Tommy whispered. He cozied up to her. "Grace, I'm sorry I took so long," he told her. She was quiet for a moment and still as a sculpture. Water danced around her eyes.

"I guess … I guess I _was_ the one at fault," she breathed out.

"Grace, Grace no you weren't," Thomas said in a more stern tone.

"And you're not obligated to marry me anymore … you're free," she said about to cry. She offended him. With his his thumb and forefinger Thomas pulled her chin gently towards his face, capturing her eyes in his. "I wasn't going to marry you just because you were carrying my child. I'm marrying you, because I love you," he told her. Her lip quivered. Tears escaped her face. "Hey, come here," said Thomas. He pulled her in close.

"But I lost it, Tommy," she gasped. He pulled her in tighter, but fear found its way through his embrace.

"And what if I told you … that you didn't lose it ..." he asked tentatively. She pulled away to examine his face with watery eyes. "It's a fine time to joke, Tommy," she whispered angrily.

"I'm not joking Grace," he reassured her staring directly back. She pushed herself further away into a seated position.

"I've been … in here all day … I can barely eat, let alone move … and that's what you have to say!" she said trembling. Tommy sat up. The fear in his chest invited nausea back into his stomach.

"Grace," he said trying to calm her.

"Why would you say that!" she said infuriated.

"Grace, please," Tommy said trying to coax her and his urge to vomit. He tenderly reached for her wrist, but she fought back.

"So what if you told me that I didn't lose it!? So then what Thomas!? What have you discovered from your little inquiry!?" she screeched. Tears streamed down her face. Thomas shot up from the bed and put the nearest bin in his face. He retched. There was a knock at the door.

"Is … everything alright?" Ada asked shyly from the other side.

"Yes, don't come in!" Tommy wearily called from the floor.

"Tommy …" Grace said more concerned. He waited for the nausea to subside.

"Tommy?" she said again.

"I have it," he said in the bin.

"What? " she said not understanding. His eyes teared from the retch. He wiped his mouth with his handkerchief. Rising slowly from the ground, Tommy removed his coat once his legs were steady. Grace said nothing. She only watched in confusion. His pants could still not fasten. He took his vest off and sat next to her once more. His soft, cotton shirt hugged the small dome, his arms, however, did not. Tommy was truly afraid. They sat motionlessly apart.

"I have it, Grace," he said softly breaking the silence. Grace unfroze herself. Her fingers spread open to meet his slightly expanded middle. Tommy closed his eyes. He worried the foreign touch against his new waist would make him sick again.

"You, have _it_ , Tommy?" she asked faintly. The statue nodded. Emotion pressured inside him like a flooded dam. Repeating the notion made his realization stronger.

"How?" she questioned anxiously.

"I don't know, Grace. I don't know … I don't know," he said finally moving. His hands met his face. Eyes watered. The dam broke. Grace had never seen him this vulnerable. Crying softly, Tommy lightly choked on the air he inhaled. Grace held him warmly. Becoming more relaxed in her arms, he hugged her back. A squeak from the door indicated Ada's growing concern and curiosity.

"Hello? Are you sure everything's alright?"

"Not today Ada!" Tommy's voice cracked angrily. She fled with the door slamming behind her.

"Killed that cat," remarked Grace half smiling.

"Indeed," Tommy snickered through the tears. He was glad _some_ humor could be shared.


	8. Realization

They woke the next morning half hoping and half praying that the last 48 hours had been nothing but a bad dream. The baby would be with Grace, not Tommy, calm would settle any tormented hearts, and business plans would be put into action. Nothing of that sort prevailed. Tommy moved to get out of bed. He stopped when he found it harder to do so because a familiar sphere rested on his hips. He had taken most of his clothes off last night to make sleeping more comfortable. He regretted that decision now. Pealing the covers away from his body, Tommy braced himself for the reveal. His naturally thin frame didn't help. His stomach arched away from him like he had swallowed a grapefruit. His skin was taut. Tommy dreaded the thought of getting his clothes tailored, but it would have to be done. Grace rolled over, noticing his self examination. She put her hand on his exposed abdomen, making sure it was still real. He flinched at her touch.

"Tommy, you ok?" she asked kindly. His eyes were still red from last night.

"I'm just, not use to that …" said Tommy. Grace removed her hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Tommy replied. His eyes met hers.

"I don't want to be sorry about this anymore," he said tiredly. She moved closer to place her head on his middle and wrap her arm around the rest of him. She knew no sound could be heard, but she tried to listen anyway. Tommy smiled. He combed his fingers through her hair. He'd rather see her face then the domain of his new occupant.

* * *

"You're late," said Polly.

"Am I?" Thomas said as he exhaled smoke from his cigarette. He felt mildly more stable now that he had a new pair of trousers. He was amused when the Tailor asked why he needed two pairs, one larger than the other.

"Yes, we needed to start screening an hour ago," she said frustrated.

"You let me handle that, aye? They will be screened, but they can't know they are being screened, right? If they do, they will lie. And if they lie, well, then we may need a whole set of new employees," Thomas said taking another drag before flicking the fag away. He was soon joined by Arthur and John. First, they scoped their industry in the midst of its work. Second, they kept tabs on who they suspected. Finally, they rejoined to discuss their findings in Tommy's office.

"So boys, what do you think?" Tommy asked as he sat back in his chair.

"The slim jim with the pout is definitely Italian," noted John.

"How do you know?" asked Thomas.

"Because, he screamed 'fanculo!' after breaking his nose on my door," claimed John. Thomas and Arthur looked at him sternly.

"What! Not my fault he was too close to my door," said John snapping the collar of his coat. Arthur snickered.

"And what about you Arthur," Thomas redirected.

"I suspect one of the bookies. Seems like a valuable place to be for a spy," noted Arthur.

"Well, I believe you both are correct," Thomas said pulling out some files.

"What's 'at?" questioned Arthur.

"Background checks of all our people," stated Tommy.

"Please don't tell me you had that in 'ere the whole time," Arthur said flatly.

"Yeah, I did," said Thomas.

"Then why have us waste time, scoping out our entire organization," huffed John.

"Because we needed to know for certain, and some of these could be forged," answered Thomas. Arthur was more relieved.

"Now, once the spies are taken care of, we need to maintain order in our own ranks. I leave you in charge of that," Tommy said motioning towards Arthur, "fewer privileges, and more discipline for those who wish to abuse. And if they keep abusing, kick 'em out."

"And this is why we can't have nice things," he added. Arthur nodded.

"What about the women, Tommy," John asked reluctantly.

"What about the women John," Thomas repeated. John looked at Arthur.

"Alright, look … one of 'em, could be working for Sabini. Have you thought about that?" John asked.

"Yes, John, I have. As a matter of fact, I will be taking care of that myself, because I have the best ally for that kind of matter," Thomas replied cooly.


	9. No One's Fault

A month passed since their first sweep. They found their suspected men guilty, but they waited before executing any plans. If they disappeared, Sabini would know. Thomas decided they could use this knowledge to their own benefit. However, he believed that one had slipped through the cracks. If they all weren't taken out, a new leak would form. This information continued to make Tommy anxious considering his own growing secret. While wearing the second pair of trousers he requested, Thomas put in a whole new order of clothes, ones that would better hide him in the near future. The once small grapefruit started to resemble a kickable football. One morning, Thomas noticed as he rolled out of bed, which was becoming increasingly difficult, that he could see more of his stomach and less of his feet. This notion frightened him.

"Grace," he called.

"Yes!" she responded from the kitchen.

"How far along were you?" he asked. She came into the bedroom at the sound of those words.

"Why do ask?" she said.

"I'm just curious," he replied. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His navel was flattered, and his belly protruded more than she remembered. She held it in her hands. Her nose nuzzled his.

"I was three months. Why?" she asked intimately. He exhaled revelation.

"And I'm, in, the fourth month," said Tommy.

"Yes, why?" she asked nervously. She gently rubbed his middle. He put his arms around her.

"I can't keep this secret forever, Grace," he said softly. She sighed understanding.

"What will we do then?" she asked.

"My family … has to know … " said Tommy.

"How do you think they will take it?" she asked worried.

"I don't know," he said walking away to put on one of his new shirts, "I honestly, don't know." He slipped the shirt over his arms. Grace buttoned it.

"There is, another option regardless of whether they believe any of this or not," he started.

"Oh, what's that?" Grace asked.

"We leave, on holiday, at least until … that baby is born," he finished.

"Is that wise Tommy? To leave your family and your entire business? And will they even believe that you take holidays?" she asked concerned. He sighed stressfully.

"And how exactly are you going to have … this baby?" she asked not wanting to know the answer.

"There is a doctor close to here, with a new medical procedure," he said.

"Jesus, Tommy," she exhaled.

"Grace," he paused, "It's the only chance, that I have. That _we_ have." He rolled his sleeves and put on his vest. Her eyes watered.

"Hey, come here," he said He took her face in his hands.

"Whatever happens, it's no one's fault, aye," he told her. She nodded tearfully.


	10. Blood Kin Only

Thomas went to see the doctor before heading to his establishment, hoping that no one decided to follow him. His behavior of late was enough to make his own family suspicious. After the appointment, he slipped out and took the back away where Curly kept the horses. He was talking to one when Thomas approached.

"Oh, hey Tommy, " Curly said with a gleeful smile, "Haven't seen you here in a while." said Curly as he continued to brush the horse.

"Hello Curly, just thought I'd drop by," he said casually. He reached out to pet the horse. Surprisingly, it reacting by nudging his middle.

"Well aren't you instinctive," Tommy whispered to the horse.

"Been eating more than her 'ave you Tommy," Curly giggled. Tommy wasn't entirely shocked that Curly noticed. Despite his simple demeanor, he was very perceptive.

"I suppose Curly," Tommy responded.

"Tommy, are you sure that's all?" Curly said more seriously.

"What do you mean Curly?" he questioned.

"I got a bad feeling Tommy, just now. You're not sick, are you?" Curly said looking concerned for his friend. Thomas gave him a pat on the shoulder.

"I'm alright Curly, nothing's wrong," he lied.

"If you say so, Tommy," Curly said more assured. Tommy continued on his way to the establishment. Little did he know that Curly's bad feeling wasn't about him, but for someone who was indeed following him.

* * *

Scary thoughts danced in Tommy's mind. Curly noticed his changes, but Curly sees things that most people don't. Would other people notice, he wondered. Either way, Thomas would have to tell his family, he just didn't know how or how well they would react. Aunt Poll was the only one currently in the establishment when he arrived.

"And where have you been?" she said typing away.

"I had some business to take care of," he said. She watched precariously go into his office. He sat down, and pulled out an old document from his desk so that he could modify it. Polly entered after he got to work on it.

"Thomas," she started.

"Yeah Pawl," he said still working.

"What's that?" she said distracted. He looked up from his paper.

"The last will I ever drew up," he said plainly.

"Why do you have that out?" she asked.

"I just need to change some things on it. No one is pointing a gun at me anymore," he half lied.

"Thomas," she said sitting across from him, "are you sick?"

"And why would you ask that Pawl?" he said looking at her. Her gaze drifted away from his.

"You've changed, a bit, since Grace lost the baby," she said frankly. He continued to watch her.

"You don't eat the same, you were vomiting a month ago, " said Polly. She searched his face for an answer. Tommy put his pen down and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"I know about the doctor, Tommy," Polly revealed.

"What doctor?" he baited her.

"The one on Phills' Street not to far from here," she said pointedly. Tommy unfolded his hands and looked down at his parchment. "You were spying on me?" he asked returning his gaze to her.

"Look, if you don't want tell me what it is, fine. We just want you in good health, Tom," she said.

"We?" he asked. "Who else have you told Pawl?" he demanded.

"No one. No one knows about the hospital visits but me. John keeps asking about you, because he cares," Polly replied, "And you've pulled out your will. That seems significant." Tommy became less irritated and more nervous.

"Well?" she pleaded.

"There is, something, you should know about," he revealed, "close the door behind you, Pawl." She did as she was asked and returned to the edge of her seat. It was now or never for Tommy.

"You still believe in all the gypsy magic, yeah?" he started.

"What has that got to do with anything?" she said annoyed.

"Just, you believe, right? Because I'm going to need you to believe me right now," Thomas continued.

"Those are odd words to hear from your mouth," she said.

"Just, listen, Polly," he begged. Polly waited.

"Grace, didn't lose our baby … it was relocated," he said. She gave him an odd look. "To me," he finished.

"What?" she nearly laughed.

"I told you to believe, didn't I?" he reenforced.

"You're serious?" she asked. Thomas stood up from his desk and removed his coat. He opened his arms out with his palms facing up at the ceiling. The sphere on his hips make itself known.

"When am I not serious," he said truthfully. Polly got up from her chair and moved around his desk. Her hands met his middle. She drew them back quickly as if she had touched something hot.

"Jesus mother Mary," she reacted. Thomas put his arms down.

"That's why I've taken out me will again, Pawl. In case something happens to me."

"But something has already happened. I mean how … how are you going to have it?!" she interrupted realizing the gravity of the situation. At that moment, the doors to his office opened. Thomas put his hands in his pockets attempting to cover the dome.

"Aunt Pawl, Esme needs to help with the bookkeeping. Some numbers don't add up quite right," John said quietly realizing that he had interrupted something. Polly left the room to go find her.

"Did I, interrupt something? I 'eard Aunt Pawl in here," John said shyly looking at Thomas.

"We need to call a family meeting," said Tommy.

"About what?" John asked concerned.

"John we just, we just need to call a family meeting. Blood kin only," declared Thomas.


	11. Revelation

Later that evening, John, Arthur, Polly, and Ada joined Thomas in his office. Thomas sat at his desk finishing his will. They locked up the entire facility. Ada entered the office last.

"Ada, can close and lock the door behind you?" he requested. A lit cigarette hovered in his fingertips.

"What's this all about, Tom? You're locking the whole place down like it's a bunker or something?" she asked curiously.

"John, please close and lock the door for her?" he asked again. John did as he was told.

"We have spies around 'ere Ada. We have to," Arthur answered her.

"Jesus," she mumbled folding her arms, "and why are we all here?" Polly took the seat she had previously that day.

"We are here because I have some very important business to discuss. Family business," said Tommy from his chair.

"Tommy, what's 'at?" Arthur asked nodding toward the paper on his desk.

"I'll get to that, but first, it has come to my attention that some people have been asking about me health," said Tommy tentatively.

"They have?" said Ada looking around the room.

"Yes," answered Tommy, "and … I am here to reassure everyone that they have nothing to fear." He put the cigarette out in the ashtray.

"I am, however, taking a small leave from the business," Tommy noted, "So, I will leave Arthur, Polly, and John in charge."

"What the hell are you talking about Tommy?" Aunt Polly inquired realizing that he was avoiding the real situation.

"This paper here, is my will, should anything happen to me while I am away," he interjected, tapping his fingertips on the parchment.

"Not this again, Tommy," said Ada anxiously.

"And you are not even going to tell them?" Polly said angrily.

"Tell us what," demanded Arthur.

"You told Polly, but you weren't going to tell us?!" said John frustrated. Tommy felt attacked from all sides.

"It's for everyone's protection here," said Tommy.

"Like hell it is!" said Polly.

"Tommy, please," said Ada.

"ENOUGH!" Tommy said finally silencing the room. Stillness settled.

"Well, if you aren't going to tell us, then I see no reason in being here," Ada said at last attempting to leave the room.

"Wait," called Tommy. She waited with her hand on the handle of the door.

"I'm leaving … because Grace and I, are having a baby," said Tommy.

"That's it! That's the reason why you brought us here!" Ada said.

"I thought she lost the kid," Arthur said in the back of his throat.

"She didn't," said Tommy looking from Polly to Ada.

"Is that what all the fuss was about when I came to see you then?" Ada said more calmly.

"Yes," Tommy said plainly.

"If that's all then I don't see what all the secrecy and talk of leaving is Tommy," John said half smiling. He put his hands on the back of one of the chairs.

"Because she's not the one having it," Tommy revealed to John. Fear bubbled in his throat. John's face would have made a funny picture.

"What are you going on about?" Arthur said thoroughly confused. Polly watched Tommy's expression.

"I am," Tommy exhaled.


	12. Deep Cuts

"What in the blazes are you talking about," Arthur continued. He put one hand on Tommy's desk and the other on the back of his chair. Tommy stood up. He didn't have his coat on. He couldn't hide behind his desk any longer. The slightly large waist band of his new trousers hugged just beneath the football sized orb. Tommy turned his head to look Arthur in the eye.

"Arthur, I'm having it, not Grace. The same child that we thought we lost," Thomas said slowly.

"That is not possible," said Arthur in disbelief as he backed away. Tommy's stomach was in view, but he refused to look at it. Panic took hold of Ada and she fled the room. Polly stood up in response to her departure.

"Well, I wasn't expecting her to leave," she said surprised. Tommy swallowed hard. He would have expected his brothers to flee, but Ada? She cut him deep.

"Nether was I," said Tommy sadly.

"Tommy, it has to be something else," John pleaded.

"It's not John, and what would you rather it be? A tumor?" Tommy spat.

"I don't believe this. I don't believe any of this!" declared Arthur.

"And I don't expect you to," Tommy simply put.

"What is _that_ suppose to mean?" Arthur said insulted.

"It means, Arthur, that I honestly didn't expect anyone in this room to believe that a man could be pregnant," Tommy hissed in his face.

"Don't put those words together," Arthur winced.

"And why not, aye! Let's call a spade a spade!" exclaimed Tommy as he furiously put his coat on.

"Look, Tommy, it has to be something else," said John trying to keep the situation calm.

"Like what John?" Aunt Polly interjected. "It does not cease to amaze me the things men are scared of … and your sister I suppose," she added. "Now your brother just shared with you personal information. How often do you ever get that?" Polly added.

"Never again, that's for sure," said Tommy putting on his hat and locking up everything of importance in his desk.

"What are you doing?" Polly asked afraid.

"I am doing what I said I would be doing. Leaving."


	13. Replace the Old, Keep the New

John, Arthur, and a group of their men traveled to London a few weeks later. The brothers had not spoken much in that time span. A ghostly emptiness followed them as they walked through the streets. One crucial knot unraveled the tightly knit trio. Schemes past made, disappeared. Treasured knowledge, never disclosed. Even their sister kept herself out of eyes and hears. Nevertheless, John and Arthur carried on through the bustle of the city. The Italian dog preyed for the unprotected meat. Their men took tables around them as Arthur and John seated at a public restaurant. Sabini was finishing a meal when he looked up to see the two Shelby brothers joining him.

"You're late, we could have at least shared one meal together. Who knows, it could be our last," remarked Sabini. Arthur clenched his jaw in protest.

"And where's the leader of your pack, hmm?" he continued.

"He couldn't make it," replied Arthur through his teeth.

"Oh, he couldn't make it. He couldn't make it … that's insulting that is. Are the Peaky Blinders too good for people these days, I wonder," hissed Sabini.

"We know of your spies," John interjected. He grew tired of Sabini's playful contempt.

"Yeah," added Arthur.

"We know what information they have because we know what information we give them,"" continued John confidently. Sabini signaled for a waiter. He whispered something in his ear and nodded towards a nearby table.

"You mean, those spies, over there," Sabini said smoothly as the pointed in the direction the waiter went. John and Arthur turned around to find unwanted familiar faces.

"You should have killed them, because now I can replace them with new ones and still keep the old," he said satisfied. John and Arthur looked lost. John's heart sank with his confidence.

"Next time, make sure your gypsy king makes it, because you two clowns don't have enough in your balls to fill his shoes," Sabini said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Arthur's fist tightened.

"Speaking of fill, how is your gypsy king? In good health? I heard he's filling out quite nicely, and of course without your help."


	14. A War to Revisit

Weeks passed since he exposed his secret. Leaving was inevitable, but he never expected his family to reject him so harshly. Polly wanted to kept in touch, but Tommy wouldn't let letters fly in case they were intercepted. Sabini had succeeded his fascist goal; he broke up a family. Thomas Shelby had never felt so alone, even with Grace and Polly on his side. He returned to their temporary house. God knows he needed to fresh air, especially with his ever expanding middle. Thomas walked slowly through the threshold. One hand unconsciously resting below his new weight that unbalanced him until it dropped at the sight of his two brothers sitting in the living room. Grace stood next to the fireplace.

"What are you two doing here?" Thomas asked, prepping himself for an oncoming battle. He took his hat off and placed it on the table. "They came to see you," Grace said shyly. Arthur studied Thomas from his chair before speaking. "No, this, this isn't real," said Arthur. John looked downed at the floor. Thomas stared curiously at his brothers. "What isn't real?" he said perfectly aware of what Arthur meant. He put his hands in his pockets, making his middle more pronounced. A twinge of pain went though his back, but he didn't let his company see it.

"Why didn't you contact us?" asked John shyly.

"What do you mean 'why'? This ISN'T REAL." said Arthur.

"I did. I tried. This was the only way .."

"You didn't have to leave," John interrupted Thomas.

"He didn't have to leave because THIS ISN"T REAL! How could any of this be possible!" shouted Author. Thomas stared at his brothers frustrated. The pain in his back didn't want to go away and proceeded around his enlarged waist. He tried to conceal it. Grace seemed to notice.

"Furthermore! Why did YOU put HIM in charge of ME! What is the point of all this?! Especially NOW, when we need you the most?!" roared Authur as he stood up from his chair and advanced toward Thomas.

"Please stop," pleaded Grace.

"Is that all you care about. I put John in charge to look after you and the finances. You are still part of this company and technically you are in charge of it too!" said Thomas. Arthur tightened his jaw.

"I can look after myself .. "

"Like HELL you can!" shouted Thomas. The pain intensified. Sweat appeared on Thomas's forehead. He was shaky.

"Stop!" Grace persisted as she walked toward Thomas. John stood up as well once he realized his brother's condition failing.

"You didn't know what to do with yourself after I left!" Thomas yelled into Arthur's face. A black ring formed around his vision. Shovels echoed distantly.

"Then why the HELL did you LEAVE?!" Arthur roared back, pushing Thomas backwards.

"That's enough Arthur!" yelled John. The sound of the shovels grew louder. Sweet dripped from his face. Thomas grabbed the back of a chair for support.

"Well, that's the thing isn't it. Why … are YOU ... MY responsibility. I am not … your … father …" Thomas breathed as he fell to his side from exhaustion and pain. The stress claimed its toll. The shovels caved in, and then, there was nothing but darkness.


	15. A Bottle Instead

"I told YOU not to COME! I told you to STOP!" screamed Grace, "Now help me!"

She tried to grab him mid fall. Thomas had luckily collapsed on his side. However, he was overheating, and out cold. John rushed to help. Arthur stood motionless. He had never seen his brother weaken.

"Are you going to stand there gawking at him, or are you going to help?!" Grace ordered.

Arthur snapped out of his day comma. He removed his brother's coat then grabbed his arms. They all managed to pull him to the bed.

"Get some ice, and raise his legs." ordered Grace. Arthur went to get the ice. John propped his legs up on a pillow. Grace wiped his forehead.

"Here, give me that." she said as she pointed to s stethoscope on the desk. John handed it to her.

"What are you doing? What's wrong with him?" John asked nervously. She looked at him as she put the tool in her ears. "I believe he already told you, or at least tried." she said plainly. First, she unbutton the top part of his shirt to listen to his heart. Then, she continued to unbutton it, revealing his swollen belly.

"Jesus … what are you doing?" John said shockingly. Arthur noticed the interaction, but chose to wait outside the door. Squeamish fear got the best of him. Grace looked over at John.

"I'm checking on the baby." she said. "Jesus …" said John as he nervously rubbed his forehead.

"It's nothing to be afraid of John." Grace said.

"My brother is pregnant .. ok. That's what you are telling me right now. Not my sister which would make a whole lot more sense. But no, my brother … is," he said as he nervously paced in the corner of the bedroom.

Arthur sat outside listening.

"Yes, he is, and whether anyone here likes it or not, including Thomas himself, he's going to need his family's help more than ever," she said. John looked stunned as if someone had slapped him across the face.

"Thomas never asks for help, or opens up to anyone for that matter, but he's going to have to if he wants him and our child to live." John didn't know what to do with those words. "Look, come here." Grace said softly. She put the stethoscope in his ears. Startled, he carefully took them. Then she put the round part in his hand and guided it over to his brother. "Wow, wait, what are you doing?" John said as he backed away.

"Will you just do it for me … and for Tommy. This will prove your brother right." Grace said.

"Right about what?" said John.

"That he's having our baby," said Grace. John twitched at those words and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah, alright fine," he said finally. Arthur continued to listen. The ice melting away. Grace took John's hand with the tool again and placed it on Thomas's enlarged stomach. Thomas remained perfectly still in his temporary comma. There was a pause between them.

"Can you hear it?" she asked slightly concerned.

"Honestly … I don't know what to listen for." said John after some time.

"It should sound like a fast heart beat, or a flutter." said Grace eagerly.

"Yeah … I think I hear that … it's like a whooshing sound." said John.

"Yes, that's it!" she said as she took her turn listening. Smiling at the result, she put the tool away and placed her hands on his rounded abdomen. "What are you doing now? Are you a nurse now or something?" said John slightly laughing. "No, I'm just checking to make sure everything's alright. Given his condition as a male, it will take more of a toll on him." she said sadly. John sat down on the bed next to her. "Is that why he fell?" asked John.

"Most likely. The doctor who comes to check on him said that he shouldn't put too much stress on himself. It's not good for the baby, and given what he does for a living, stress is, everywhere." Grace explained. John began to understand. Arthur continued to listen from outside. He felt sick, and disturbed. The ice was nearly water. "That explains why he left … and why he had so many … appointments. I just thought he was doing business." John said sadly. "So you believe him now?" asked Grace. John looked at her. "Do I have a choice," he said, "but how … how is it going … to come out of him." Grace had a worried look on her face. "There is a new procedure … for women who can't give birth normally … they remove the baby from the abdomen surgically while they are under anesthetics." Grace explained.

"You mean … they are going to cut it out of him?!" John asked in an anxious yet quiet voice.

"Yes …" breathed Grace.

"He could die!" said John.

"He will die if we don't try." said Grace. Arthur left his seat and went back into the kitchen. On the verge of loosing his lunch, he opened the cabinets searching for whatever alcohol he could find. He grabbed himself a glass, but decided to drink from the bottle instead.


	16. Tunneling

Grace became quiet for a moment, her eyes wide open with her hands still on Thomas's stomach.

"What? What's wrong?" said John. Grace stared at Thomas's abdomen.

"Grace? You're scaring me. What's going on?" demanded John.

"The baby … it moved …" she whispered. John looked towards her hands. Thomas was still asleep in the bed.

"What … You mean … you haven't felt that … until just now?" said John.

"No, not till now," she said.

"Has … has he felt it?" John asked shyly, nodding his head towards his motionless brother. Her eyes and hands remained still on Tommy's stomach.

"I … I don't think so," she said.

"How … how far along is he?" John asked afraid.

"Six months … "she responded, "here, give me your hand."

"What." said John, becoming squeamish again.

"You want more proof, well here it is." she said putting her eyes on him.

"Ok …" John exhaled as he reluctantly gave in to her her demands. She took his hand and put it quickly on the spot where hers had been. They waited.

"Grace … Grace this is awkward. I don't feel any …" John stopped mid sentence. His eyes went wide as he felt something from the inside press against the palm of his hand. Despite the strangeness, John smiled in a giddy sort of way.

"Oh my god." He said in disbelief. Half laughing he smiled at Grace who smiled back. His happiness faded, however, when his eyes met his brother's closed ones. "Grace, why is he still out?" John said with a worried tone. She turned her head to face Tommy's. "Tommy?" she called. "Tommy?" she called louder as she took his face in her hands. A fevered persisted. His eyes moved furiously behind the walls of his eyelids. Tunneling in the dark, he could hear the sound of shovels, and something else small and faded in the distance. His name perhaps? A baby's cry?

* * *

"He's burning up. Where the hell is Arthur with that ice?!" exclaimed Grace.

"ARTHUR!" bellowed John as he ran out of the room to fetch him. "ARTHUR!" he yelled, only to find him with a bottle.

"Jesus Christ." said John. He snatched the bottle and threw it with a crash in a bin. "And you wonder why Tommy had me look after you." John said. Arthur proceed to punch him in the face, but Arthur was too close in proximity for the punch to land anywhere. John caught him under the arm, but the momentum carried them to the floor. Grace walked in after hearing the ruckus.

"WILL YOU STOP!" she screamed. They both seem to stop squirming for a brief moment. Their breathing was heavy. "Your brother needs your help right now and THIS is what you do!" she yelled.

There was a pause. Arthur got off John and clumsily helped him to his feet. Then, he made a second attempt to get ice. They all returned in silence to the room where Tommy lay. His shirt was still open, exposing the growing dome that occupied his mid section. His feet were propped up by pillows, his mouth was slightly open, and sweat dripped from his head past his cheek. His body remained motionless except for the rapid slashing underneath his eyelids. Arthur had not yet seen his brother's newly changed body, nor had he ever seen him look so weak, not even during the war. He was frozen by fear and shock yet again.

"Arthur!" snapped Grace. He reanimated himself instantly. "Can I have the ice, please?" Grace asked.

"Yeah … sure," Arthur said, still half drunk. He gave her the bowl of ice without looking at her and took a seat in the far corner while staring at Tommy. Grace grabbed a washcloth from the washroom and damped it with the melting ice. She dabbed the cloth on Tommy's face. John opened a window to let in colder air.

"Why won't he wake up?" John asked concerned.

"I … I don't know," Grace said helplessly. Arthur stayed quiet in the chair. "I think he's dreaming," Grace said.

"Or having a nightmare," suggested John. He grabbed the bowl of melting ice.

"What are you doing?" Grace asked fearfully.

"I've had just about enough of this," said John angrily, bowl in hand.

"Wait! You could make his condition worse!" Grace exclaimed.

"Which one. The one where he is pregnant or the one where he won't wake up." John said directly. Arthur flinched in his corner at those words. "He's not pregnant … can't be …" Arthur mumbled.

"Shut up. Just shut up and sit quietly in your chair, Arthur, alright," John said looking him square in the eye. Arthur took his eyes away from his younger brother's entrapping gaze and did as he was told.

"Right," John said now looking at Thomas. He took the bowl in his hands and dumped it on Tommy's face.


	17. Digging Myself Out

Tommy tried calling out to people, but he got no reply. He was alone now in the dark, but a new sound was entering his tunnel. Pain stabbed at his chest, making it hard for him to breathe. He had felt this pain before, but he couldn't pin point what it was. The new sound grew stronger, clouding the pounding of the shovels. The pain increased, suffocating him, and yet he was still breathing. What was this pain? What was this sound? No one was around to kill him. The walls were not collapsing around him. Then, it hit him. It wasn't pain that he was feeling. It was fear. A cry echoed in the opposite direction of the stronger noise. "Hello!" Tommy cried out. The noise grew louder as if to be closer. Thomas ran in the direction of the crying. With what light that was left in the tunnels, he saw a bundle in the mud. His eyes grew wide. He ran towards it. The noise intensified, deafening the shovels and the crying. Thomas scooped up the bundle to find a baby inside. He actually smiled in disbelief. His eyes watered, he almost couldn't breathe. "I have you. I'm here." he said. The new sound finally presented itself from behind Thomas. Fear made a new home inside his chest as the loud, rushing water filled his tunnel. "Tommy!" a familiar voice cried out as the water swept him away.


End file.
